


From the Corner Desk

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan spends a lot of time sitting at his desk.





	From the Corner Desk

i. 

The television's on. Dan can only halfway see it from where he's sat. It's some property show with the sound too loud. 

He's accused Phil of going deaf a few times lately, but the truth is that Phil's always liked it that loud. The sound just echos more in the new place. Everything is bigger, emptier. 

Still annoying, though. He sighs at one particularly vocal remark from an enthusiastic new homeowner and pushes his chair back from the desk. He sighs a second time, and if Phil were awake he'd get the hint so that must mean that Phil's fallen asleep. 

Dan thinks about saying his name to wake him up, but Phil hasn't been sleeping well lately. Too much on his mind, too much in their lives. 

So he stands and he walks over, turns the volume down himself and then looks at Phil. He's drooling onto one of their new cushions and he's somehow missing one sock and he'll probably have an ache in his neck from the position his head is in. 

Dan puts a blanket over him and goes back to his desk. 

 

ii. 

His attention is divided, half toward the video he's editing and half listening, ever alert. 

There's just something about being home alone. He can't listen to music, can't focus. He's the one that told Phil to go out. He told Phil to enjoy the day, to go meet his brother for lunch, to check in at the offices. Ignored Phil's token complaints about how he could help Dan edit. 

"I'll get it done faster myself," Dan had said, and that was a lie. It's a lie because he can't keep track of what he's doing. Every time he hears a siren start to blare or a shuffle that probably only exists in his own overactive imagination he goes still and alert. Every time it isn't Phil his heart races with nowhere to go.

It doesn't stop until he hears the sounds beyond the door and they're actually followed by the click of opening. He feels like his strings have all been cut. He exhales noisily and by the time Phil makes it upstairs, he's got his headphones on. He's got a video to edit, after all. Gotta hope Phil doesn't notice Dan didn't get fuck all done on it while he was out. 

Dan barely raises his head in greeting. Phil just rolls his eyes. 

 

iii. 

Music is thumping in his ears and he's three hours into a raid because he's the kind of asshole business partner-slash-boyfriend who wakes up some days and Cannot, who lets his business-partner-slash-boyfriend make excuses for him on a conference call they're both supposed to be present for while Dan steps outside of himself entirely. 

He'll make it up to Phil, he thinks. 

He'll do something nice. Order him something fun. Maybe he'll go for ice cream before the shop closes. 

But then he looks at the clock and it's half seven and the shop is closing soon as he thinks about putting clothes on and he thinks about going outside and his chest is tight and his muscles are tense and-

Phil's hand, on his shoulder. Just one, kneading lightly. 

He stills, muting the music but not taking his headphones off. He doesn't have time; Phil is gone as quickly as he made his presence known, a fresh mug of tea replacing the hours-old one and a kiss dropped onto the top of Dan's head. 

 

iv. 

"Come to bed," shouted impatiently from down the stairs. 

It's the third time in an hour. Dan doesn't mean to keep putting him off. Time just gets away from him here. 

"Fine," he shouts back. 

Five minutes, ten more. 

He can hear Phil's footsteps. He freezes, the same feeling he used to get when his mum was telling him that's enough of the video games and reminding him what hour he had to be up for school. 

Except it's three am and he doesn't actually need to be up tomorrow. "You're a needy little freak," he says, as soon as Phil appears. "You can just go to sleep without me." 

"Like every other night this week?" Phil asks. He doesn't sound angry. He doesn't need to, really. "Fine." 

Dan manages another two minutes before he shuts the computer down and walks sock-footed down stairs to bed. Yeah, he's a dick sometimes, but he can make it up on the other end with cuddles. Phil always goes for that.

 

v.

There are lots of things Dan doesn't love about this place. 

Mostly just how transitory it feels. He's glad to have shut the door on the last few years and he's impatient to get ahead to what's next, and being here feels like wasting time. 

But there's one thing he does like: this little nook with his piano to one side and their whittled down collection of books and movies just above and Phil only the turn of a head away. He likes being able to edit or play his games and carry on a conversation or just listen to Phil on the phone with his mum or make Phil bring him things. 

"Wherever we end up next," he says, and then he stops to enjoy the weight of the word on his tongue. Next means so much and they hold it to such an ideal but never a misguided one. They've worked damn hard for next, they deserve to craft it how they want. 

"Yeah?" Phil asks. 

Dan shakes his head a bit to chase the spiderweb tangents away. "In the next place, I want to have it like this as well." 

Phil smiles, pleased. "Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/163774034015/title-from-the-corner-desk-rating-teen-word) if you'd like :)


End file.
